mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fellini crime family
The''' Fellini crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History TBW Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Emmanuel "Manny" D'Adamo (1908 - 1923) (stepped down) *John "Black Johnny" Giulieri (1923 - 1927) (life imprisonment) *Ilario "Lou" DeBrando (1927 - 1946) (imprisoned 1943 - 1946, died in prison) *Vincenzo "Vinnie" Balardo (1946 - 1951) (fled after murder of Francese boss Louis Abanadano) *Giovanni "Gianni" Fellini (1951 - 1954) (life imprisonment) *Marco Fellini (1954 - 1981) (died of natural causes) *Ciro Fellini (1981 - 2014) (imprisoned 1994 - 2014, died of a heart attack) ** Acting: Arnold "Artie" Napoleo (1994 - 1996) (murdered) **''Acting: Panel - Anthony Ruilo, Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi, Leonard "Lenny the Ostrich" Aerona (imprisoned), Bruno Mattemiso (life imprisonment) (1997 - 2005)'' **''Acting: Panel - Anthony Ruilo, Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi, Matteo "Matt" Quidarealo (murdered) (2005 - 2006)'' **''Acting: Panel - Anthony Ruilo (life imprisonment), Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi, John "Hawkman" Condorone, Frank Gabini (imprisoned) (2006 - 2011)'' ** Acting: Panel - Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi, John "Hawkman" Condorone, Joseph "Joe Gino" Genoa (stepped down) (2011 - 2012) **''Acting: Panel - Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi, John "Hawkman" Condorone, Franco "Sonny" Cariceglia, Ronald "Tuffie" Tuffaro (became official boss) (2012 - 2014)'' *Ronald "Tuffie" Tuffaro (2014 - present) (imprisoned 2014 - present, scheduled for release in 2022) ** Acting Boss: Michael "Mikey" Spatatto (2014 - present) 'Underboss:' *Liborio Volpino (1923 - 1929) (stepped down) *Joseph M. DeBrando (1929 - 1946) (stepped down) *Salvatore "Sal" Cantina (1946 - 1970) (retired) *Paul "Paulie Gold" Biodo (1970 - 1981) (forced to step down) *Peter "Petey Boy" Cantiella (1981 - 1996) (imprisoned in 1988, died in 1996) **''Acting: Anthony "Tony B" Bernedetto (1988 - 1992) (imprisoned)'' **''Acting: Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (1992 - 1996) (became official underboss)'' *Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (1996 - present) **''Acting: Nicholas "Nicky Boy" Amoa (1998 - 2003) (imprisoned)'' **''Acting: Paul V. "Vinnie" Cale (2003 - 2013) (imprisoned)'' 'Consigliere:' *Salvatore "Silvio" Manssadore (1923 - 1955) (died of a stroke) *Thomas "Tommy" Piratti (1955 - 1981) (life imprisonment) *Thomas "Tommy Bricks" Bruscella (1981 - 1982) (forced to step down) *Generoso "Joey" Fellini (1982 - 2014) (demoted) (imprisoned 2008 - present, scheduled for release in 2019) **''Acting: Matthew "Long Island Matt" Cerone (2008 - 2014) (retired)'' *Frank Gabini (2014 - present) Current Leadership 'Administration:' *'Boss: '''Ronald "Tuffie" Tuffaro - Former member of the acting panel, Tuffaro was heavily involved in stock fraud during the 1990s which was his crews signature. Tuffaro was indicted on racketeering charges due to Operation Garden State and charged to 8 years in prison. * '''Acting Boss: '''Michael "Mikey" Spatatto - Spatatto controls the most powerful crew in Queens and was expected to be boss for years, finally earning that title. *'Underboss:' Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi - a longtime member of the Fellini family, Pillardi was a close ally of former acting boss Arthur Napola and was supposedly groomed to become the boss because of his leadership and his being in the acting panel. *'Consigliere:' Frank Gabini - a former capo in Brooklyn, Gabini was a trusted aide to Ciro Fellini. He helped fight during the Fellini Power Grab war of 1996. Gabini was on the ruling panel until he was charged in 2012 with gambling charges and was later released in early 2014. Gabini is said to be the current consigliere. 'Capos: '''Staten Island Faction: *Franco "Sonny" Cariceglia - a capo in Staten Island, Cariceglia was apart of the acting panel before Ciro Fellini's death. Cariceglia was one of the other three capos that agreed to give the spot to Ronald Tuffaro. * Riccardo "Ricky" D'Adrano - a capo in Staten Island, D'Adrano is a close ally of boss Ronald Tuffaro, and was allegedly made in the same ceremony as Tuffaro. D'Adrano is currently under investigation for extortion charges. *Salvatore "Sammy" DeCiccia - a capo in Staten Island, DeCiccia was charged in 2001 with one charge of murder. The victim was a man who sexually abused his daughter. DeCiccia was released on July 22, 2012. *Joseph "Joe Gino" Genoa - a capo in Staten Island, Genoa is the son of former capo Lawrence "Lou Gino" Genoa, whom was very powerful during his reign. Genoa took over his father's crew after his death in prison. Genoa was imprisoned in 1992 on a weapons charge and was sentenced to 2 years. He was released a year later. Genoa was apart of the Arthur Ave Drug Crew until he gave the spot to Rocco Tintile, his young protege. *Salvatore "Sally Brown" Grangi - capo in Staten Island, Grangi was involved in the heroin trade from the 1970s through the 1990s. In 2008, Grangi was arrested in Sicily and extradited to New York. He was released in 2013. *Joseph "Junior" Misano Jr. - a capo living in Brooklyn but operating out of his Staten Island bar, Misano has been a capo since 1968 at the age of 39. *Anthony "Russo" Zillo - capo in Staten Island, Zillo is the right-hand man of Charles Pillardi. Queens Faction: *''(acting)'' Anthony "Borgie" Bortugo - acting capo for Anthony Arturo. *John "Hawkman" Condorone - capo in Queens, Condorone was formerly on the acting panel following Ciro Fellini's imprisonment. * (acting) Michael "Bill" Costa - acting capo for Craig Frantone. Costa was indicted in 1991 on racketeering charges and sentenced to 10 years, but served 9. * (acting) Marione Gioiellie - acting capo for Joseph Peboro, Gioiellie was a reliable hitman in the 1970s through the 1990s, when he went into a semi-retirement. * Rocco LaBianca - capo in the 1980s and 1990s until his imprisonment on a charge of racketeering that granted him a 15-year sentence. Manhattan Faction: *Paul Vincenzo "Vinnie" Cale - a capo operating in Manhattan, Cale was the acting underboss until his 2013 imprisonment on gun charges. He was released 6 months later. *Renato Fellini - capo in Manhattan, Fellini is the son of former boss Ciro Fellini. *Paul "Little Paulie" Giacomi - a capo in Manhattan, Giacomi was indicted on racketeering charges in 2002 and was released in 2012. Brooklyn Faction: *''(acting) Pasquale "Little Lou" Capello - acting capo for Lenny Aerona, oversees construction in Brooklyn. * Peter "Shorty" Colletta - capo operating in Brooklyn, Colletta was the closest ally to Frank Gabini, which in turn granted him the spot of capo after Gabini's rise to consigliere. *Joseph "Joey Ia" Iadonna - capo in Brookyln, Iadonna was on the ruling panel until Ronald Tuffaro took over. '''Sicilian Faction:' *Carmine DiRisso - Sicilian capo controlling a good portion of gambling operations in the Bronx. DiRisso was born in Palermo, Sicily and was made into a mafia clan there until in 1990, where he was brought over to New York. *Giuseppe Fellini - Sicilian capo and younger brother of Ciro Fellini. New Jersey Faction: *Joseph Aliccio - New Jersey capo and childhood friend of Luciano Costanzo. *Luciano "Lucy" Costanzo - New Jersey capo and childhood friend of Joseph Aliccio. Imprisoned Capos: * Leonard "Lenny the Ostrich" Aerona - capo in Brooklyn, Aerona was on the ruling panel until his 2005 imprisonment. Aerona was arrested in 2013 on murder conspiracy charges and was sentenced to 4 years in prison. His projected release date is January 12, 2017. * Anthony "Artie" Arturo - a capo in Queens. In 2010, Arturo was arrested for gambling charges and is scheduled for release in 2016. * Craig Frantone - capo in Queens, Frantone was the godson of Ciro Fellini until his death. He is also the first cousin of fellow capo Joseph Peboro. In 2013, Frantone was arrested on murderd conspiracy charges and was sentenced to 4 years in prison. His projected release date is January 12, 2017. * Joseph "Joey London" Peboro - a capo in Queens, Peboro is the first cousin of Craig Frantone. In 2012, Peboro was charged with drug charges and sentenced to 20 years in prison. His projected release date is October 31, 2032.